Bath
by precious waifu
Summary: Ketika perintah sederhana Atsushi berujung bencana besar yang tak terduga. Positif OOC, DLDR, more warnings inside.


_Slight!Ramadhan, Family!AU, Weeaboo!Ryuunosuke, kimo bin garink dan beberapa kata tidak pantas_

 _BSD belongs to Kafka Asagiri/Harukawa35_

* * *

.

"Kak, mandi cepet. Udah mau maghrib, bikinin teh buat buka puasa."

Kepala remaja tanggung bernama lengkap Dazai Atsushi, yang diberkahi wajah imut ini menyembul di balik pintu kamar sang abang yang asyik sendiri di atas kasur sembari menjengkangkan kaki dalam pose tidak pantas lagi hina. Kebenarannya, pada lubuk hati yang terdalam; sedalam goresan luka mantan, ealah. Atsushi ogah setengah mati menengok bilik nista bertandang papan gantung 'Ryuunosuke' bahkan sejak tangannya mulai memegang kenop menuju destinasi ruangan pribadi sang kakak.

Bagaimana tidak, mencoba memasuki kamar makhluk ababil—seababil warna cambang rambutnya—ini sama saja dengan menemukan sarang tikus raksasa. Kaos-kaos berpoles waifu pujaan semisal Shidare Hotaru dan Tamaki Ako bebas bertebaran. Susunan tak teratur poster anime idol berukuran kolosal maupun standar kerap bikin suasana gerah. Diikutsertakan dengan bongkahan tisu berdarah hasil _fanboying_ an dan bungkus camilan sisa buka puasa semalam yang membuat kekacauan kian meriah. Dan masih banyak keberadaan barang-barang lain yang lebih meresahkan yang pada akhirnya bertumpuk menjadi satu dan mengundang bau tidak sedap.

Ryuunosuke terbutakan masa libur semesteran sekolah. Gaya hidup sebenarnya sang anak sulung Dazai Osamu pun tersingkap sebagai wibu autis yang kerjaannya cuma internetan dan tidur selama 3 hari berturut-turut.

Yah, tapi mau bagimana lagi. Atsushi sudah terlanjur bertanggung jawab mengemban amanat ayahanda tercinta yang kini berkelana mencari takjil untuk bertiga.

"Hng. Ntaran lima menit lagi," sahutnya garuk-garuk pantat tanpa menghilangkan fokusnya ke layar ponsel pintar keluaran negeri seribu satu boiben. Mengubah posisi rebah. Lanjut hapean. Udah gitu doang.

"Kak, sekarang—"

"Ntar kek."

"Ka—bufh!"

Entah keajaiban dari mana, lemparan bantal asal-asalan Ryuunosuke yang dimaksudkan untuk membungkam mulut adiknya itu berhasil mengenai tepat di wajah sehingga Atsushi mau tidak mau dibuatnya teleng.

 _Gusti nu ageung_ —kokoro Atsushi mulai lelah menangisi nasib. Diam-diam memandang sang abang penuh iri dengki dan segala macam sifat syaiton. Bunyi kretek-kretek tusukan kuku menembus pintu jati terdengar lemah, mengisyaratkan murka Atsushi yang tersembunyi.

Percayalah.

Menyuruh Ryuunosuke mandi itu lebih sulit dibandingkan mencari sebutir upil di antara setumpukan jerami.

Yang dilakukan Ryuunosuke acuh tak acuh menganggap Atsushi sekadar angin lalu. Bobo santai dengan damai mencari asupan. Pupil legamnya jelalatan liar menyeleksi manakah yang harus di _download_ terlebih dahulu. Kaca ponsel protes bersuara lantaran jemari kelewat brutal mengetuk-ngetuk layar. Kokoro Ryuunosuke fuwa-fuwa level max, sesekali memekik kawaii, menggelepar tanpa kendali acap kali menemukan _fanwork_ lezat berkualitas HQ, tersenyum bangga melihat ribuan koleksi di galeri tanpa peduli jeritan memori eksternal yang kian terkikis. Namun yang bersangkutan tetap selaw dan lanjut berselancar.

Sayangnya _mode paradise_ ciptaan delusinya tidak awet. Semua ditandai dengan terbitnya kecurigaan di benak Ryuunosuke mendapati jaringan yang semakin lelet.

 _ **Pet—ctas**_ _._

Matinya pasokan sinyal melimpah bak niagara secara tiba-tiba disusul bunyi putusnya urat leher Ryuunosuke.

Sebanyak lima puluh tujuh unduhan mengantri instan terhenti. Kecurigaan pun terbukti. Ryuunosuke gagal panen fanart loli. Air mata meluncur setetes demi setetes berbarengan dengan jeritan nelangsa sang kakak menuai tawa buyar bin jahanam sang adik. Ryuunosuke terpelatuk, bangkit dari kasur, mencak-mencak tidak terima bagai kebakaran jenggot—maaf, cambang.

"DIH KAMPRET. SIAPA YANG MATIIN," status tersangka langsung dilayangkan kepada Atsushi yang terbukti memutuskan perantara sakral antara Ryuunosuke dengan waifu jpg tertjinta sebab dirinyalah satu-satunya manusia yang mengisi hunian selain Ryuunosuke sendiri.

"Mandi anjir. Disuruh papa ini. Wifi dimatiin baru keluar." nyinyir Atsushi sarkas kepada sang kakak yang dianggapnya wibu impoten yang lebih memilih makhluk semu dibandingkan Higuchi Ichiyou—gadis 3D tulen asli tanpa pengawet yang merangkap peran sebagai _senpai_ Atsushi sekaligus _kouhai_ Ryuunosuke di sekolah yang sama dan diketahui telah jatuh hati kepada si sulung sejak pandangan pertama. _Ah miris_.

"DIBILANG LIMA MENIT LAGI, KURANG AJAR. NYALAIN LAGI GA." perintah Ryuunosuke selayaknya Kim Jong Un.

"DIH, LIMA MENIT _GUNDULMU PEANG_. DISAHUTIN TIGA KALI JAWABAN KAKAK ITU-ITU TERUS, TAU. ATSUSHI RERAH HIQS"

Logat khas deso Atsushi mulai keluar melawan tidak adilnya kediktatoran sang kakak. Ia baper, sungguh. Demi setiap inci lilitan perban yang dikenakan bokap mereka, Atsushi telah maso jatuh-bangun menumpas tiap debu betebaran di seluruh sudut hunian sampai titik darah penghabisan sementara Ryuunosuke histeris jungkir balik meniru klip _Nippon Manju_ di kamar sembari berwotagei ria. Dan itu semua secara tidak sadar melanggar dua poin pesan tidak tertulis yang dikomando langsung atas nama Dazai Osamu via telepon rumah.

.

.

.

(( _Akur-akur di rumah ya_ _, nak. Jangan lupa bagi-bagi tugas sama abangmu buat bersih-bersih rumah. Papa hari ini pulang agak cepet, sekarang _otw _beli takjil, kamu nggak usah beli makanan lagi jadi siapin teh aja nanti buat buka, Papa sekalian yah, oke? Muach!_ ))

—panggilan pun berakhir garing tanpa mengetahui anak bungsunya yang nun jauh di seberang meringis elus-elus dada.

.

.

.

"YAELAH BIKIN TEH TIGA GELAS DOANG NAPA GAK SEKALIAN KAMU AJA SIH."

"PINGGANGKU UDAH KEBURU PATAH NYAPU-NGEPEL DARITADI. SEENGGAKNYA GERAK DIKIT KEK DASAR AUTIS."

"ADIK DURHAKA RANGAJAR."

"BIAREN."

Berhubung perang verbal terlalu ekstrim untuk capslock _author_ yang dikhawatirkan keburu jebol, maka Atsushi dan segala kebaperannya mengambil langkah seribu ke kamar mandi, melemparkan air satu gayung penuh kepada Ryuunosuke dengan nafsu berlebih. Atsushi tidak peduli mau lantai becek tergenang air atau perabotan terdekat kena ciprat. Atsushi kejer, baper, laper sejadi-jadinya kedudukan _bungsu-itu-babu_ dalam silsilah keluarga dimonopoli seenak jidat jenong kakaknya selama ayah mereka tidak ada di tempat. Situasi dimana Atsushi bisa nyantai _like a boss_ itu mitos. Yang ada malah disuruh ini-itu tanpa belas kasih bak jongos. Plot khas drama sinetron memang, namun ini nyata adanya.

"MANDI KAMU WAHAI MAKHLUK BERKETEK BUSUK!"

 **Jebyuaaaaaaar** — **!**

Siapa sangka, Atsushi rupanya menenteng dua gayung sekali ngibrit. Keluarga Dazai memang memiliki lebih dari satu gayung di rumah yang dipakai selain keperluan kamar mandi. Seolah belum puas, Ryuunosuke belum sempat bernapas, amunisi yang tersisa pun dilancarkan dan lagi-lagi kena telak. Lebih ganas sehingga puasa Ryuunosuke terpaksa batal; serbuan air bah sekali serang itu lolos seleksi masuk lubang hidung dan mulut tanpa syarat. Remaja kepala hitam pun spontan bengek heboh.

"Askhokshefelajfcalshkrt—ATZUSHEE—ohok! Ohok!"

Sang kakak naas megap-megap macam kuda sekarat keracunan. Siaga level harimau. Atsushi ngamok sodara-sodara.

Revolusi tahta dan kasta tengah diperjuangkan. Ryuunosuke yang tidak menyangka adanya pemberontakan besar ini kaget bukan main. Sebagai orang yang memegang tampuk kekuasaan, ia harus menyelamatkan kedudukannya dari kebarbaran Atsushi yang berusaha menggulingkan era pemerintahannya. Getaran angkara murka menguasai tiap langkah Ryuunosuke guna memperkecil distansinya dengan sang adik. Maksudnya ingin berlari menerkam sadis—

 **Gedebug** — **siah**

Sayang seribu sayang takdir tidak memperkenankan. Ryuunosuke terpeleset genangan air dengan tidak etis. Kontan mengaduh kesakitan mengelus pinggangnya yang encok akibat terpelanting ke lantai basah, Atsushi mengambil kesempatan emas tersebut dan entah mengapa ruang televisi yang sebelumnya damai aman tentram sentausa menjadi arena gulat khas SmackDown yang riuh—andaikata sang bapak ada di tengah-tengah mereka, wasit pun jadi. Rey Atsushi segera mengunci leher Underyuunosuke* dan adegan ngesot-mengesot-lalu-berontak tak terelakkan.

"Anj—lepasin!"

"Tidak sebelum Kak Cuke berhasil kuseret ke kamar mandi!"

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri, woi!"

"Mau bohong lagi, hah?! Batal puasamu kak!"

"Ngaca kamu, dek! Sewot begini tak kira puasamu nggak batal juga?!"

Atsushi _butthurt_. Mengencangkan kuncian.

"ACQ—"

"Man. Di. Se. Ka. Rang."

Atsushi sengaja untuk tidak peduli bahwa tingkat kekuatan pitingan kepada kakaknya itu hampir merenggut satu nyawa. Bagai buronan ala _western criminal_ yang isinya om-om koboi mabok di bar, Ryuunosuke harus mandi dan membersihkan badannya dalam keadaan hidup-hidup atau mati—buset dah. Bohong kalau baju Atsushi tidak ikut basah-basahan. Tetapi, demi hak asasi manusia yang ia perjuangkan, Atsushi rela mampus menyeret sang diktator rambut ababil tersebut ke ruang bilas yang dianggap sebagai siksaan yang lebih pedih dari neraka baginya.

Mari menilik keadaan Ryuunosuke. Napas manusia malang itu berada di ujung tanduk. Sekarat menggeliat-liat layaknya mangsa yang berusaha lepas dari jerat pemburu. Tersengal dan muka membiru—dampak sensasi dahsyat kekuatan sang adik yang dilanda baper. Seluruh anggota gerak Ryuunosuke liar menggapai-gapai udara kosong. Saking liarnya juga, tangan atau kakinya sesekali menapak genangan dan menciptakan cipratan-cipratan baru yang lebih kotor karena tercampur daki dan keringat dua anak adam yang tengah berseteru.

Ah, bukan Ryuunosuke sejati namanya bila ia menyerah sekarang juga. Seolah mendapat wangsit akbar dari _doujinshi_ ( _lewd_ lagi laknat) yang dibacanya barusan, ia menggodok isi kerongkongan, mengumpulkan saliva, dan mengeluarkannya.

 **Cuih.**

"KYAAAAAA! TANGANKU KENA NAJIS MUGHOLADZOH!" sensor tubuh Atsushi mengirim sinyal tanda tak beres, direspon teriakan horor mendapati tangan kanannya tercemari senyawa _iyuwh sia_ berwujud kental mulai menjalari kulit putih shinzu* yang susah payah ia bersihkan saat mandi.

"NGOHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHA."

Lantas sang sumber infeksi tertawa lepas. Meskipun Ryuunosuke tersinggung berat ludahnya dicap najis nan harom, ia cukup puas—amat puas, malah—melihat reaksi jijik Atsushi yang menangis berguling-guling nista di atas kubangan ciptaannya sendiri—sumpah mirip babi bhahahaha, pikir sang kakak jahat _naudzubillah_. Dinikmatinya setiap mimik-mimik mewek adik tersayangnya dengan gelak tawa yang kian menjadi.

Kelewat girang membalas dendam hingga lupa diri, tanpa sadar Ryuunosuke berlutut, roboh, ngakak guling-guling, tawanya tercekat hingga tak bersuara. Tidak sanggup berdiri menanggung kocokan perut yang membahana, ikut larut ke dalam euforia hingga sama hinanya dengan Atsushi—basah kuyup berbalut air kotor.

"Kakaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak!"

Kerah kaus hitam Ryuunosuke ditarik. Tubuh sang adik menindih sang abang. Sesi tatap-menatap berlangsung sengit. Atsushi memandang keji Ryuunosuke yang telah menodai kulit tangan mulusnya.

Whoa, _chotto matte kudasai_ bois—kalian bisa mengundang syahwat gadis-gadis yang membaca fanfic ini.

"Papa pulang~!"

Derit pintu terbuka khidmat mengudara. Suaranya seolah menusuk ulu hati dan telinga bagi pengengarnya. Aktivitas Atsushi dan Ryuunosuke terhenti tanpa cela layaknya video yang di _pause_.

 _Checkmate boy_ , nasi telah menjadi dubur—ah—bubur.

Binar mata Dazai Osamu yang bahagia melepas lelah, redup seketika begitu panorama ambigu level kuadrat yang dilakoni kedua anaknya tersaji apik di depan muka. Dan tersebutlah Ryuunosuke dan Atsushi berbecek-becek ria di ruang televisi yang tadinya susah payah dibersihkan menjadi basah sana-sini dan hancur minang tak terdefinisikan kata-kata bersama dua gayung _random_ entah dari mana.

"Atsushi? Ryukkun?"

 _1% loading…_

 _50% loading…_

 _100% loading complete._

 _Osamu's brain loading success._

Dengan pose tubuh girang merentangkan tangan yang mematung serta senyum lebar yang beku karena syok, kantung belanjaan di tangannya pun ambruk satu per satu. Air mata kekecewaan menetes sebulir, disusul semaputnya sang bapak kejang-kejang gemetaran menyebut nama-nama Tuhan.

"PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Kumandang adzan maghrib, suara keroncongan tiga perut, dan jeritan panik Dazai bersaudara saling beradu satu sama lain di penghujung petang hari itu.

.

.

* * *

(* _Rey Atsushi_ dan _Unnderyuunosuke_ adalah parodi ga mutu bikinan sendiri dari aktor bernama panggung _Rey Mysterio_ dan _Undertaker_ )

HELP SAYA BIKIN APA HAHAHAHA INI AMPAS.

Sejak namatin BSD saya beneran jatuh cinta sama 3 makhluk ini huhu. Mereka tidak bisa terpisahkan, sungguh.

Fiksi ini udah dari pertengahan bulan puasa sebenarnya, tapi karena cuma setengah jadi dan pas lirik kalender tau-tau udah mau lebaran yasudah seharian ini kalang-kabut namatin karena sayang ditelantarin. HAHAHAHAHA CAPEQ MAK—

Saya udah bodo amat sama isinya. Silakan diflame sekenanya. /bows

Aruka, from Sadness and Joy

* * *

.

.

 **Omake.**

"Puja Yang Mulia Sri Kanjeng nu Ageung Dazai Osamu-sama."

Sahut Dazai bersaudara berbarengan dalam satu tarikan napas. Dilanjutkan dengan acara sungkem hormat dan sembah cium kaki sang bapak yang asyik selonjoran di atas sofa, menyesap segelas kopi seduh instan buatan Atsushi dan Ryuunosuke setelah bangun dari pingsannya. Ditampar bolak-balik, dihardik sedemikian rupa, disuruh membereskan kekacauan rumah, terakhir dipaksa mandi secara berjamaah ASAP.

(Dobel apes untuk Atsushi, mau tidak mau dia berberes rumah dan mandi sekali _lagi_.)

Rona-rona merah cantik bercetakkan ruas jari tangan lengkap milik sang bapak betah menghiasi kedua pasang pipi. Ryuunosuke dan Atsushi kini berlutut diam. Berniat menyingkap tabir kesalah-pahaman yang menyebabkan ayah mereka nyaris dipanggil Sang Maha Kuasa.

"Gini Pah, yang bener itu salah Kak Cuke gara-gara susah disuruh mandi."

"Fitnah itu Pah. Lagian Atsushi masa sampe ngotorin ruang tv terus nyiramin aku dua gayung sekaligus. Aku udah bilang nanti pasti dikerjain tapi malah ngamuk."

"Dih, Kakak udah kupanggil tiga kali tapi masih betelor di kamar! Kak Cuke dari siang nggak kerja itu Pah!"

"Apaan sih! Tadi aku udah sempet keluar kamar mau mandi, ya!"

"Dustamu, Kak!"

"Terserah kamu!"

"EHERM."

Dazai bertitah, Ryuunosuke dan Atsushi langsung ciut. Diam seribu bahasa. Saat ini, kekuasaan absolut telah dipegang oleh yang sebenarnya. Maka, ketika mereka berdua sadar bahwa perbuatan mereka sangat mungkin diganjar oleh tindakan lanjut yang bersifat mengancam 60% kelangsungan hidup mereka, kedua kakak adik itu pun segera merapalkan doa, wirid, dan _shalawat_ komplit. Mengharapkan hukuman yang ringan seringan-ringannya.

"Dazai Astuti—"

"Atsushi, Pah. Nama anak sendiri kenapa lup—"

"DAZAI ASTUTI. GUNAKAN NAMA ITU SELAMA SEBULAN SEBAGAI MASA HUKUMAN."

"Daulat, kanjeng."

Kokoro Atsushi teriris setipis-tipisnya. Sebulan adalah waktu yang tidak sebentar apabila ia lalui bersama kakaknya—sedang liburan sekolah, pula—yang akhirnya bisa leluasa menghujat dirinya dengan memanggil nama versi perempuan yang sangat tidak diinginkan.

Panjang umur—Ryuunosuke komat-kamit napsu membisikkan _'ASTUTEEEE ASTUTEEEE'_ sembari tertawa penuh kemenangan. Dan yang diejek hanya bisa mengutuk kakaknya dengan segala kata-kata paling kotor yang ia tahu dalam hati.

"Dazai Ryuunosuke."

"Hadir, kanjeng."

"Mendengar apa yang telah dikatakan adikmu tadi, mulai besok kasih semua poster dan figma yang kamu punya ke Papa."

"Okesip, Pa. Mau disita 'kan?"

"Nggak. Papa bakar."

"TYDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK"

Dazai Osamu adalah absolut. Negosiasi hanya akan memperparah hukumannya. Ryuunosuke harus pasrah menerima kenyataan. Kondisi pun berbalik, Atsushi sebagai anak yang alim lebih memilih sujud syukur ketimbang menghujat balik Ryuunosuke atas kebaikan hati sang bapak yang memberikan hukuman lebih pantas kepada kakaknya.

"Ah, tapi karena kalian sudah seduhin kopi buat Papa, Papa mau bilang—

Wajah Dazai mendadak cerah. Atsushi dan Ryuunosuke berpelukan haru penuh harap. Bodo amat. Sang bapak adalah alasan mereka menghapuskan dendam dan kebencian masa lalu. Mereka keburu terpancing kalimat menggantung yang belum tentu mendatangkan manfaat atau _mudharat_ dunia akhirat.

"—kopinya enak."

Atau PHP mahadahsyat.

Kisah berakhir dengan satu cengiran _troll_ Dazai dan mangapnya dua goa jepang mulut kedua anaknya.


End file.
